


Stealing the bride.

by KennielLee05



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, we are groot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love of a princess? That's so cliché.<br/>You better ask Rocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing the bride.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo,  
> http://guardianofhappiness.deviantart.com/ gave me the details,  
> It took me a lot but finally, 
> 
> I had writer's block, and listening to Pet Shop Boys helped... I don't why but just did.

A not so long time ago, where the Guardians visited Gemania looking for beautiful gems.  
Looking more in detail they found a place where The Queen and her daughter the princess, lived. It’s when they met The Queen properly, she knew who they were.

“This is mi daughter The Princess (Y/N)” The young woman removed the dark purple veil from her face, revealing soft features.  
Rocket woke up from his day dreaming with a light punch thanks to Gamora and looked her, well she is pretty.

She had long hair of the color of the blackest he could see out in the Galaxy, it will feel soft at it looks? was his only question, and of course with (Y/E/C) matching eyes.

“Is nice to meet the almighties Guardians of the Galaxy, some new faces finally” the princess said in a calm voice.  
The Guardians just nodded their heads.

Her mother the Queen scoffed at her response.  
“Excuse my daughter, in a moment Junne will show you your rooms” she smiled a little bit forced this time.

So this is how they ended up with the assignment of protecting the princess, some bullies has been looking for the princess to hurt her.  
At first Quill wasn’t sure to accept but as soon as the Queen made the first deposit, he charged the Milano’s fuel and went to Germania, not to mention that it was a good pay.  
The awkward part is that they got also an Invitation for the Ball in honour of the marriage of her daughter.

 _I picked her husband_ was all the Queen had to say.

“Well, I think is unfair” Gamora said after they had a mini-meeting on Peter’s room that day.  
The room was dark and they were making a circle with a lantern in the middle.  
It was Drax’s turn to speak “You can’t choose a partner for a person, what if they don’t like each other?”

“I am Groot” they nodded at Groot’s opinion.

“But whatever, we are here doin’ a job, and our job is babysit that girl” Rocket tried to said that in a bored tone but it sounded more like he was angry at the situation.

“Exactly, we can’t interfere unless it is necessary as in an attack and that shit. And we have our first check, so what the hell!” Peter seconded Rocket’s opinion.

The others didn’t have another option than just shrug.  
The days passed, and the life of the princess was like the Guardians never been there, because it looked that they weren’t.  
Hiding strategically as is requiring in the schedule of the princess.  
Sometime she was sitting in a bench of the garden, her garden, she was reading and Rocket could see the smile forming in her lips when her eyes landed in a good paragraph of her book.  
He shook his head, he was there working, not falling in love with a princess with an already set up marriage.

Wait.

Did he think in love? No, no, no.

He shouldn’t.

Sighing he just kept watching in case of any menace for her.  
Rocket will never forget the day he felt fear for the first time.  
It was his turn to keep an eye on (Y/N). Archery was in her schedule, everything was fine, and she hit every target without any sweat drop.  
He was in a tree (Not Groot pretending to be a tree with roots), and closed his eyes for no less than 10 seconds, when he opened them (Y/N) wasn’t in his sight.  
Trying not to panic he looked around him.

 _The Queen is gonna kill me with her own hands covered in gems and then she will wear me as a coat!_ Was all he could think.

**And then he heard it.**

It was her laugh.

“Hi!” she appeared hanging upside down from a tree, with a wide smile.  
Rocket didn’t know how to feel, he couldn’t yell at her.

Galactus! He couldn’t even be mad at her, she looked pretty with her long braid hanging along her attire.

“Sorry did I scare you?” she asked kinda worried.

He took a moment to answer, and just watched her in her attempt of getting off the tree.

“Be careful…” he whispered.

She jumped with more grace that he had ever seen even better than Gamora. “Pardon, did you said something?”

“Er, nothing I’m… glad I found you” he felt a light blush when she gave him a big smile.

“Will you tell my mother that I scared you?” she asked preoccupied.

He shook his head “No, it’s alright, but if ya wanted to skip yer Archery hour we could spend it better”  
Then he noticed what he just said “I mean, like a walk or something”

“Princess (Y/N), is time for you to practice Ballet” Junne announced.  
Rocket dammed Junne.

“Well let’s go, but…” she lowered her pace “If you want me to skip my practices announce yourself tomorrow, I want to show you something” she gave him a smirk and entered the palace.

The day went without any other ‘incident’, just (Y/N) giving Gamora a little ballet class.  
When she was in her garden she noticed a tree that didn’t looked like a normal tree.

“I am Groot” the Flora colossus answered nervous.

“Hello, Groot” The look-a-like tree noticed the flower crown in her hands and then he made some pretty flowers in his hands giving them to her “Woah! Thank you!” she answered happy.  
Groot smiled and set aside the princess.  
In Drax’s watch she asked him for a good fight movement.  
With Quill they discussed about taste in music.  
Rocket was nervous for the next day, he barely got some sleep.

“Snow globes?” was his question.

“Snow globes” was her answer.

It as a place in her room with a shelf with snow globes on in.  
The snow globes was from any kind, _what the hell is a Disneyland?_

 _Why the hell a dog?_ Were some of the questions in Rocket’s mind.

“I like them, you shake one; in the beginning is a storm but then it snow quietly, in calm” she said while shaking one and watching what happens.

Rocket didn’t know what to say, he just picked one and shook it.  
Yes, it was a sort of relaxing.

They started talking about other things, he noticed because his ‘shift’ was over, and it was Quill’s turn, so that means…

“Hey Rocket”

The small guy sighed “What”

“I see how you spend **extra** time with the Princess” he grinned making emphasis in the word extra.

“Ugh, shut up!”

“Peter, leave him alone. But… Rocket, do you like her?” Gamora asked trying not to push him.

“Just… a little”

But Peter was making sure to push Rocket “Well, she is gonna marry a man she doesn’t like”  
The green skin woman had to punch Peter in his ribs with her elbow.   
“We support you in any decision you make” she said before leaving to her room. 

So Rocket started thinking about her, should he tell her about his feelings?  
Should he leave her a life beside a man she does not even know? Or maybe even hate.  
He knew what he needed to do.

At first the Guardians said that they didn’t bring clothes for the ball, but the Queen made sure the tailor make them perfect clothing for that day.  
Then there is no excuse.

The whole palace was decorated with flowers of any kind and colours, and again Rocket was nervous, what if she doesn’t reciprocate the feel?

“Guardians, you liked your clothing?” asked the Queen.

“Yes of course! That means we can… keep them, right?” Peter was trying to persuade the woman.

“Sure, that was the idea” she smiled and excused herself and went upstairs.

Peter drank a strange glass of wine and kept the glass in a pocket, Gamora noticed that and gave him the look, but Peter dismissed it.

“You ready, buddy?” at least he cared about Rocket’s love life.

“I think so…” Time passed and there was no sign of the princess, even the Queen.

But then trumpets rang and everything and everyone made no sound, they all looked to the two big doors upstairs when the two opened, the princess showed up.  
She was wearing a purple and pink dress with ombre effect, her long hair had curls, wearing a necklace with the family gems.  
When she landed her eyes on Rocket’s she lower them as if apologizing for something.

He knew why, his future husband was waiting for her down stairs.  
It’s when Rocket thought again if it was a good idea his next move.

“Do it” whispered his team.

_Idjits._

After some exhausting dance moves by everyone, Rocket decided it was about time.

“(Y/N)”

“Yes?”

“Can we go somewhere else to… talk?” he said insecure.

The princess looked around her “Yes, please” and she took his paw guiding him to a balcony.  
They stayed in a comfortable silence looking to the two moons of the planet, one was a greenish white, and the other one a blueish white.

“So… ya gonna marry that guy?”

“You mean the brat my mom’s choose without asking me? Sadly yes”

“What if… that doesn’t happen?” he asked quietly.

Her eyes lighten up looking at him “What you mean?”

“What if ya come with us? Yer mom will hate us but we can deal with that later”

She giggled at that and nodded excited “Of course! Do you have a plan?”

“…I have a 12% of a plan” was all he said.

They entered again pretending never having a conversation; Rocket went with his team to make the other 88% of the plan, meanwhile (Y/N) excuse herself and went quickly to her room to make a basic luggage.

She was waiting in the hall for a signal, it will of course worth it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the Queen’s voice made her froze in her place.

She turned to her. “About to live the life I want” she said defiantly.

“(Y/N) let’s go!” Rocket said, and turned to see the Queen fuming “Oh hi! Imgonna steal the bride if ya don’t mind”

“GUARDS!” she screamed, but it was late, (Y/N) started running following Rocket to were the ball was taking place, everyone looked at them, the princess laughed at their faces.  
They leave the palace without any problem; the other Guardians were waiting for them.

“Prize off, Quill!” Rocket screamed, the Milano’s door closed and they were on their way to the other side of the Galaxy, expecting the Queen to get tired of yelling and demanding their heads on sticks with diamonds on it.

(Y/N) looked at Rocket for a couple of seconds before hugging him tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“No problem, sweatheart” he smiled to himself.


End file.
